Girl Talk
by CherryKnot3
Summary: "Yeah! I want to know if the world's most obnoxious knucklehead ninja is different behind bedroom doors!"


**WARNING! **

_This story contains erotic scenes, but not as much. The _**bold**_ symbolizes what Naruto is thinking. _

"So… Guys now let's get down on more dirty talk…" Ino said as the laughter ceased. She looked at the faces of her friends and smirked, "If you know what I mean." Ino wiggled her eyebrows and saw the nervous glances fly around the room.

"Ino… I don't think we would be comfortable talking about things like… that." Tenten said as a shiver ran down her spine. To her it was embarrassing talking about her personal things with Neji.

"Yeah, Tenten is right it will feel very weird." Sakura surprisingly said as she avoided her best friend's stares.

"I strongly agree with Tenten-san." Hinata said as her blush was evident on her cheeks. All girls then turn their attention to Hinata. They circled around her and looked like they were ready to tie her up with the evil glint in their eyes.

"The one I'm really curious about is you, Hinata." Ino said as her smirk was still on her face. Hinata backed up a bit and cupped her cheeks with her hands.

"Yeah! I want to know if the world's most obnoxious knucklehead ninja is different behind bedroom doors!" Tenten suddenly exclaim which caught all the girls off guard. Tenten looked at them with innocence and blinked, "What? I know I'm not the only one who thinks that!" Tenten quickly looked at Sakura and elbowed at her ribs softly. "Right Sakura? Don't you want to know what you could've had?" Tenten now wiggled her eyebrows in a teasing way and grinned.

Sakura blushed and pushed Tenten off of her and frowned. "No! My sex life with Sasuke is great beyond belief! I don't need to have fantasies of another man!" Sakura bellows and quickly holds a hand to her mouth as Tenten and Ino laughed.

"But Tenten is right; it gets me wondering you know? Is he gentle?" Ino asked as she sat closer to Hinata.

"Is he rough?" Tenten asked as she gave Hinata her undivided attention.

"Is he passionate?" Sakura asked as she grabbed hold of one of Hinata's arms.

"Is he fast?" Tenten asked.

"Or is he too slow?" Ino smiled.

Hinata held her hands up in front of her as she tried to stop them, "…G-guys…"

"Is he aggressive?" Sakura wasn't aware of how caught up she was on this questioning thing.

"Does he burn you with his sexy stares?" Ino asked.

"Does his butterfly kisses on your neck rile you up?"

"Does he use techniques?"

"Does he use his kage bushin no jutsu to..." Ino winked at Hinata, "… help him out?"

"Is his body built and strong?" Tenten asked as she stroked her torso and chest.

Hinata's head was running wild now, "G-guys… Can you p-please…"

"Do you like his rough skin on yours?" Sakura asked.

"Does he pleasure you?" Ino asked.

"Does he mask your screams with kisses?"

"Are his kisses hot and full of passion?"

"Is he eager?"

"Do you leave the lights on?" Tenten asked.

"Or you like to do it outside?" Sakura smirked.

"Or in the showers?"

"Does he groan out your name?" Ino asked as excitement ran through her body.

"Is he a screamer?" Tenten asked.

"Does he tease you with small touches on your body?" Ino asked. Hinata stared at Ino as she realized her questions were the most bizarre, but her next question was what really made her reach her limit.

"… Is he…" Ino did a cautious look to the other girls and they nod back, "… big?"

Hinata opened her mouth in horror and stood up making the other girls look at her in shock, "That was a little too much guys… You know, I can't really answer those questions for the sake of our s-s-sex life…" Hinata struggled on that word as she always found it to be difficult to say it for its meaning.

"So is that a no or yes?" Tenten asked as she looked up at the innocent girl who turned a shade of red that would put a tomato to shame.

"Tenten-san!" Hinata exclaim as she stomp her foot.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Tenten stood up and hugged her, "It was a joke." She then grabbed Hinata's arms and they both sat back down.

"Sorry Hinata didn't mean to be so up in all your business." Ino apologized as she patted Hinata on the shoulder.

"Yeah… We got carried away, sorry." Sakura said as she gave her a sorry glance.

"Its fine, guys… I guess curiosity can do things to people." Hinata said as she calmed down and smiled. After a few moments of silence Ino started to speak up. She didn't seem to be pushing this subject away after what happened.

"Wait guys, just because we can't know how it's like behind doors with your own man…" Sakura let out a sigh as she faced palm her forehead.

Ino continued on, "… doesn't mean we can't give advice."

Tenten rested her head in her palms, "What are you suggesting, Ino?"

"I mean we can take turns saying some advice without addressing the problem and see if it might help or not then just continue on to the next person." Ino simply explained.

"When does it stop?" Hinata asked.

"When we run out of advice or when all of our problems are solved." Ino said.

"Okay, I understand." Sakura said as she looked around the room, "Who's first?"

"I'm first!" Tenten said as she raised her hand in the air like she was in grade school.

"Okay, go ahead." Ino urged her on.

"…Umm… Okay, this advice should be known to you guys, but it might help one of you." Tenten did a pause and then continued on, "When up to the point of no return tell him to stop and make him fall on his back." Every one looked at her.

"That's it?" Sakura asked. Tenten shot her a glare.

"I'm not done." Tenten let out a breath, "Then you sit on top of his stomach and lean down to his face and give him a soft, passionate, but quick kiss that keeps his blood rushing then put your long nails to some good use." Ino looked unimpressed, Sakura was a little interested, but Hinata clung on her every word.

"You trail your nails from his chest to his abs and repeat the process till you are satisfied with his moans. You then kiss his neck all way to his V-line, but be careful when he starts to turn you around. You look up at him and say that it's his turn to be pleasured." Tenten looked over to the shy Hyuuga and smiled as she saw a blush appear.

"You then go lower, but try to go as slow as possible and you kind of have to hold yourself back too for his manhood is impossible to miss at this point." Tenten saw Hinata at the edge of her seat that she looked like she was going to fall over.

Tenten grinned and continued, "When you feel his hands gripping your hair that is a signal to do the final act before he ends the night without you. You look up at him and give him a sexy gaze in addition take some satisfaction on how turned on he is. You now move your mouth right above his manhood and blow it slowly and watch him arch his back in pleasure. Then you stick out your tongue and flick the tip of the head and hear the moans of lust fill the room."

Tenten stopped and shrugged her shoulders, "Then from there on he would've grabbed you with all his power and pin you down as he enters you without hesitation." Tenten smiled confidently.

"It's called-,"

"-Teasing. Who doesn't know that? Plus you didn't have to go straight to the details, we asked for advice not pleasure stories." Ino said as she felt bored. Tenten surprisingly smiled then she pointed to Hinata.

"She doesn't know that." Tenten said as the girls now caught sight of Hinata's face flushed, eyes widen in surprise, mouth agape, steam coming out of her ears, and she started to squirm in her seat.

"You don't know, Hinata?!" Ino exclaimed.

"OMG! Are you serious?!" Sakura yelled as her green eyes widened in shock.

Hinata then shook her head and tried to speak, "… W-well, N-naruto a-always… H-he doesn't g-give me a c-chance… umm… err…" Hinata stuttered as she fiddled with her index fingers.

Tenten grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look her in the eye, "There is another piece of advice in what I just told which is: Let him know who's boss!" Tenten released the girl as she nodded her head. Sakura then heaved a sigh, Ino's eyes glittered with mischief, and Tenten looked worried.

"I didn't know you needed this much help…" Sakura said as she rested a hand on her shoulder, "But as friends, we will help you out as much as we can."

"Yup, _as much as we can_." Ino said with a devilish tone in her voice. Tenten reached over to Hinata and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they won't do anything crazy to you." Tenten sat up straight and smirked, "and I'll give you as much sex tips as possible."

Hinata gulped as she stared in fear as her sex-expert friends slowly enclose around her not allowing her to scream for help.

Naruto felt blood rushing to his cheeks and to his little buddy as he couldn't help, but eavesdrop on the girls' talk. He was just walking past Sakura's house as he suddenly heard his name being said and he got a little curious. He leaped up to her window and was about to announce his presence, but then he heard the word sex and the most disturbing questions he's ever heard. He decided to bend down and listen which he could be killed for doing, but took the risk. As he listened he never expected it to be all about him and how Hinata felt about his love making. The questions started to continue again and his thoughts start to answer it for them.

"But Tenten is right; it gets me wondering you know? Is he gentle?" Ino asked. "**Of course I'm gentle!"**

"Is he rough?" Tenten asked. "**Only when I need to be!"**

"Is he passionate?" Sakura asked,** "Probably more than Sasuke-teme."  
**  
"Is he fast?" Tenten asked.** "Hey, my agility is over the roof!"**

"Or is he too slow?" Ino smiled. "**That was one time!"  
**  
Naruto smiled as he heard his angel speak, "…G-guys…"

"Is he aggressive?" Sakura asked,** "Damn right I am!"**

"Does he burn you with his sexy stares?" Ino asked. "**Well, I have been told my eyes are captivating."**

"Does his butterfly kisses on your neck rile you up?" Tenten asked, "**Hell yeah it does!"**

"Does he use jutsus?" Sakura asked, "**Why? When hands already do the trick!"**

"Does he use his kage bushin no jutsu to..." Naruto heard Ino pause, "… help him out?"

Naruto gasped, '**That was just an experiment!"  
**  
"Is his body built and strong?" Tenten asked. "**You better best believe it!"  
**  
Naruto heard Hinata again as it seems she was trying to stop them, "G-guys… Can you p-please…"

"Do like his rough skin on yours?" Sakura asked. "**I wouldn't say my skin is ****_that_**** rough."  
**  
"Does he pleasure you?" Ino asked.** "Sai doesn't? Not surprised."  
**  
"Does he mask your screams with kisses?" Tenten asked. "**She is quite the screamer."  
**  
"Are his kisses hot and full of passion?" Sakura asked.** "Always is!"**

"Is he eager?" Tenten asked.** "She's irresistible!"**

"Do you leave the lights on?" Tenten asked. "**Hey, the dark can get scary sometimes!"  
**  
"Or you like to do it outside?" Sakura smirked. "**Intimate PDA seems to be illegal nowadays!"**

"Or in the showers?!" Tenten asked. "**Oh, we did that last night."**

"Does he groan out your name?" Ino asked. "**Okay! Whoa! Whoa! Stop there!"  
**  
"Is he a screamer?" Tenten asked. "**Me? Naruto Uzumaki, a screamer?"**

"Does he tease you with small touches on your body?" Ino asked.** "Sometimes to get what I want."**

"… Is he…" Ino did another pause and Naruto anxiously waited, "… big?" Naruto's mouth opened with horror and fear he didn't want anyone else to know his size! It might traumatize them by its awesome length! He tried to sneak a peek, but Hinata stood up chasing him back to hide. He was so relieved when he heard Hinata's voice.

"That was a little too much guys… You know, I can't really answer those questions for the sake of our s-s-sex life…" Hinata said gently. Naruto secretly thanked his woman and promised to make it up to her.

Naruto secretly disappeared and stood in front of Hinata and his apartment door. He let out a steady breath as blood started to fall from his nose and Naruto quickly wiped it away as his cheeks were still flushed. He opened the door and walked in, taking off his ninja sandals, he walked over to the couch in their living room and threw himself down hard on it. He heaved out a sigh then smiled as he couldn't wait for his princess to come back home. Naruto sat there as he started to think again about those questions. He'll need to improve his skills and there is only one place where he can do that.

* * *

**Had a fun time doing this, but was a little limited in time so it's sloppy. Its not really specific where they are, but hope you enjoy.**

**All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto **

**Sorry if its Erotic.**


End file.
